A Valentine's Day to Remember
by brunette-neko
Summary: People express this day in their own special ways. For Kira however, he really knows the meaning of what a SURPRISE is! pairings : KXL AXC SXS


**A Valentine's Day To Remember**

**Here's a One-Shot featuring Kira, Lacus, Stellar, Cagalli, Athrun and Shinn.**

**I hope you enjoy this… even though it's a bit late **

**I know I made it a bit too long, but I couldn't help it, it was so fun to write.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed.Destiny ( i dont see the point in doing this since everyone knows )**

………………………………

**Today is February 13****th**

It may seem like a normal day, but this is one of those days where guys start to panic on what to get their girls for a present.

Kira, Athrun and Shinn were actually doing their shopping since 10:30am this morning. Athrun had thought they should have gotten up earlier but Shinn was too exhausted from the party that he and his sister Mayu threw for their moms birthday. But it wasn't just Shinn who was tired, Kira was too. It was the fact that Lacus wanted to go to this movie she was dying to see for 3 weeks had finally come out. Even though the movie ended at 8:00pm, Kira and Lacus went to the mall where Lacus was picking out all sorts of cloths for her and Kira, as well as chocolates.

Still walking around in the biggest mall, the 3 guys still couldn't find anything for their girlfriends.

" You know, you guys have it pretty easy to find something, I'd just get some cloths or something girly, but with Cagalli…she won't accept anything girly." Athrun stated.

Athrun's girlfriend Cagalli was an impossible person to get things for, she wasn't the girly type like Lacus, nor the nature person like Stellar. Instead she was more of the tomboy type.

" Your right about that Athrun." Shinn said. " You know what I think?" Shinn asked his friends.

" What?" both Kira and Athrun asked.

" I think we should get Kira to pick out the gifts, you know, since he's got more experience when it comes to shopping." Shinn smirked.

" Hey it's not like I volunteer to go and pick things out, I just follow Lacus and carry her stuff." Kira defended.

" So what, you still get to see what she buys, so it should help you out." Shinn said. " And, Cagalli's your sister, so you know her more then anyone." Athrun said.

" Yea, I know what to do as to not make her mad…come on lets get some food and then head out again." Kira suggested.

So the guys went to the food court to eat and discussed what they thought the girls might like.

" Well since Stellar is fond of the ocean and likes to sing, get her something like…one of those music boxes." Kira suggested to Shinn.

" Hey that's not a bad idea Kira, thanks." Shinn said. " No problem." Kira said.

" Did you ever think of getting Cagalli a good luck charm with her birth stone?" Shinn asked Athrun.

" That sure is a great idea Shinn, where did you come up with that?" asked Athrun. " It's just one of my many great ideas." Shinn laughed.

" You know, I still need some help too you guys." Kira said.

" Oh ya." Shinn laughed. " Why don't you make something, I mean she really liked that hand made locket you gave her a few years back for her birthday." suggested Athrun while Kira nodded his head.

" Since we all have some idea what to get, why don't we split up and meet back at the entrance in 1 hour." Athrun declared.

So all of them parted and went their separate ways to find the perfect Valentine's gift.

………………………………

Stellar, Lacus and Cagalli all spent the day together since they knew what the guys were up to.

" Why are guys so dumb as to look for gifts last minute, I mean come on. I knew that idiot brother of mine would do that last minute and Shinn too, but I thought Athrun was more organized then that." complained Cagalli.

" I totally agree Cagalli, besides, Shinn can be a scatter brain once in a while. Although he has an excuse, since he was at his mom's birthday." Stellar defended.

" Well I don't care if they look for gifts last minute, because I'm sure whatever they get will be amazing." Lacus smiled.

" I can't wait to see what Shinn brings me, what about you guys?" asked Stellar.

" As long as Athrun doesn't get me a girly thing, I'll be satisfied." said Cagalli.

" Oh Cagalli, you should give it a chance, it's so much fun, and I'm sure Athrun would pamper you more if you took a liking to manicures and pink outfits, oh and dresses. " Lacus giggled.

" Oh yea right Lacus, no way I'm up to do the things you do, besides at least when Kira's with you he's actually away from me, not to mention he's actually being useful." Cagalli laughed while Lacus sighed.

" I'm bored, can we go to the beach?" asked Stellar.

" I'm not surprised you suggested that, why not." Lacus said and they agreed to the beach.

………………………………

Just as planned all the guys met up in a hour at the entrance with their gifts.

" So how did you guys do? " asked Kira

" I did what you suggested and got this amazing music box." Shinn happily said.

" And I took your suggestion Shinn." said Athrun while Shinn nodded.

" Well I changed my gift around, but I'll get Lacus to show you." said Kira. " Come on you can show us now." Shinn said while Kira laughed.

" So what are we going to do now?" asked Kira.

" Since it's almost 5 we should split and see the girls." said Athrun.

So the guys phoned Stellar and all of them met back up at Kira and Lacus' house.

………………………………

" So did you have fun shopping Kira?" asked Lacus.

" Oh yea Lacus, it was great, although it would have been a lot easier if you were there." Kira replied.

" Aww, Kira." Lacus blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

" Alright come on, I really don't need to see my brother and my best friend act like this." Cagalli said making a face.

" Sorry there Cagalli." Kira laughed. " Yea sorry." Lacus smiled.

" Well, I still can't wait to see what you got me, I think I've trained you well." Lacus smiled.

" Hey since it's almost time for dinner why don't we all go out." Shinn suggested and everyone left to eat.

………………………………

**February 14****th****Valentines Day**

The day of Valentine's Day had finally arrived. Each of the 3 guys hoping that their girlfriends would like their last minute gifts.

**Athrun & Cagalli**

Even though Athrun loved waking Cagalli up early, he decided to be nice today and let her sleep, at least until 10:30am. So when he woke up, he went downstairs to check up on his gift and prepared her a big breakfast, just the way she liked it.

" Morning Athrun, how come you didn't wake me?" Cagalli asked coming downstairs with a yawn.

" Oh, Cagalli." Athrun said startled. " Well I was gonna let you sleep for another hour and bring you breakfast in bed, but since your up, we'll just stay down here." he said and walked up to her.

" What?" asked Cagalli. " Nothing, just, Happy Valentine's Day Cagalli." Athrun said and gave her a nice kiss.

" Same to you to Athrun." Cagalli said and hugged him.

" So, when did you want your present?" Athrun smiled. " I would say now, but I am kinda hungry." Cagalli said as her stomach growled, both of them just giggled and sat down on the couch to watch tv and eat breakfast. Once they finished, Cagalli demanded her present now.

" Alright, here you go, just remember though, it only took me a day." Athrun said and handed Cagalli a flat box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a pink bow. Cagalli just tared through the paper all excited with Athrun smirking at how she could still be a kid. When Cagalli opened the box, she felt so overwhelmed by his gift.

Inside that box was a golden necklace chain and hanging from it was an emerald, which was her birthstone.

" Oh Athrun..I can't believe this gift, and finding it last minute, oh it's really wonderful." she then threw her arms around him. " So it isn't too girly then?" he asked and she shook her head. " Hey one more thing, you might want to look under that piece of paper, there's more to it." he smiled while she quickly looked inside to find a note describing her stone.

" _The bright green emerald resembles people born in the greenest month, May. Its color is related with child ness and joy. Emerald can also help tell the future and sharpen the mind. In the near future you will have someone stand by your side through thick and thin."_

" I think that was well put." Cagalli said putting her gift on. " Remember, it's just the two of us today, so we're going to spend the day doing what you want." Athrun said while she nodded. He really felt that running around last minute really paid off, especially since it was for Cagalli.

………………………………

**Shinn & Stellar**

With Stellar still lying in bed, Shinn stayed in bed with her until she woke up. He felt so calm and relaxed just watching her sleep, breathing in and out. Stellar was sleeping peacefully in her dream world, when something caused her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to find Shinn putting back the clock on the table that he must have knocked over.

" I'm sorry Stellar I didn't mean to wake you up." he quickly said while she giggled. " It's ok Shinn, I don't mind." Stellar said with a yawn and stretched her arms.

" What, do I really look that bad in the morning?" Stellar asked when Shinn kept staring at her. " You never look bad Stellar." he said and sat up to hug her. " Happy Valentine's Day." he said while embracing her, she smiled and did the same. " Happy Valentine's Day to you too Shinn."

" Sorry, but I don't have your present here right now." Shinn said. " Oh." she said and looked down.

" No no no Stellar, I just meant it was too big for me to carry upstairs." as soon as he said it was too big to carry, her eyes quickly lit up like kid at a candy store.

" So..you wanna go downstairs and check it out?" he asked.

" Of course I do, come on Shinn lets go!" Stellar said running downstairs with him, to be shocked at how big it was.

Stellar wondered what on earth he could have gotten her that was so big. The big rectangular box sat on a table in the living room wrapped in white paper with a red bow. Surprisingly when she stood next to the gift, it was about her height. Shinn just went to sit on the couch and said, " Go wild Stellar." and with that wrapping paper and bows were being flown everywhere.

It seemed every time she unwrapped one box, she'd have to do the same to another. 6 boxes later, she finally found the one that had her actual gift inside.

In the last box was a medium sized music box. When she opened it, her favorite song called Shinkai no Kodoku was playing with a figurine of a dancing girl that happened to look a lot like her, rotating in a circle. Also inside the music box were sea shells, she saw her favorite pink shell in there too.

" Oh my god Shinn, how did you find something like this?" she asked in awe. He got up and answered,

" Well lucky for you I was able to change the song with a disk and with the spinning girl, well I kind of sketched it out to an artist who made this look more like you once I showed him a picture." he shyly said to her with a blush.

" Shinn…this is the best thing that you have ever gotten me, I love you so much!" she happily said and kissed him, then gave him a hug.

" This really has become a good day." Stellar said. " It sure has." he replied.

………………………………

**Kira & Lacus**

Today Kira had to make sure he got up extra early to set his Valentine's plan into action. Too bad that when it came to presents Lacus would always wake earlier. So he got up around 7:30am and walked all over the house putting his plan into action. The only sad part about it was that he would have to remain hidden until Lacus woke up to make it work. How he wished he could have stayed in bed longer with her.

Reaching over to hopefully find someone next to her Lacus woke up to find Kira not with her and looked at the clock which read 8:26am. " He never gets up this early." Lacus said to herself looking around the room to find him, until her eyes landed on an envelope beside her on Kira's pillow. She opened the note which was from Kira that said :

" _Come downstairs and look carefully to find a yellow item, then bring it upstairs to the computer room."_

"_It's a surprise Lacus, so follow my instructions carefully, love you."_

" Well this is an interesting morning so far." Lacus said to herself as she put on her white silk robe with matching fuzzy slippers. Taking the note with her she looked for something yellow and found her yellow Haro turned off. She picked it up and brought it upstairs to read the next note.

" _Good job Lacus, now look in the left hand drawer and take out my blue folder labeled ' Freedom Adjustments ' to get your next clue." _

Lacus couldn't help but smile at the clues. " I can't believe he's putting in so much effort." she giggled thinking how sweet he was. She picked up the folder and read her clue.

" _Fun isn't it, alright, now go to our special place in the garden."_

After reading that note, she was guessing that maybe Kira would finally be there to greet her.

Making her way outside she went to hers and Kira's special place which was the water fountain where Kira confessed that he loved her. Going there, she sadly found another note.

" _Sorry to disappoint you Lacus, but you have one more thing to do. Go and find Mr. Pink, for he holds the clue to my whereabouts. Don't worry I'll tell you where he is, he's inside with all your other haro's upstairs in a far room."_

By "far room" she guessed he meant the extra bedroom, which is where she went. Opening the door to be greeted by her loud Haro's, Mr. Pink jumped right at her saying " YOU LACUS!" which made her laugh. She picked up her last note and it read :

" _Where you gave me your promise ring is where I am."_

Reading that note, Lacus knew instantly where Kira was. So she headed outside and into the flower garden. Crossing into the lilies Lacus saw Kira in a distant sitting by a statue in the middle of garden.

"" I finally found you Kira." Lacus said running up to hug him.He looked down to her saying " So how did you like that little adventure?" Kira asked her. " It was fantastic, by the way, when did you set all this up?" she asked. " Around 7:30am, I knew you'd wake up earlier since a present is involved and I had to set the stuff up." he laughed " I can't believe you did it all though, I think it's your best work yet." she hugged him.

" Well since you came all this way to see me, I think it'll be appropriate to give you your present now, don't you think?" he asked to see her quickly nod her head. So he went behind the statue to retrieve her present. He came out with a white box with a pink poca dotted bow on top. " Here you go Lacus, Happy Valentine's Day." Kira said giving her the present. " Thanks Kira." she took the gift from him and began opening it to find her hidden gift.

Inside the box was a diamond ring and on the sides of the diamond were two pink jewels. Lacus was at awe of the ring that she didn't noticed Kira speaking to her. " Lacus did you hear me?" he asked again snapping his fingers. " Huh, oh yea, sorry Kira, but oh my…this is just so amazing. You really didn't need to get me something this extravagant." she said to him. " But this occasion is special." he replied. " Now take out the ring and look underneath it." he instructed. She did as she was told and was shocked beyond belief.

In gold writing were the words, _" Will you marry me Miss Lacus Clyne?"_

Lacus couldn't help but be more emotional. She quickly turned around to hug Kira with all her mite, at the same time forcing him to fall backwards. " So can I take that as a ' yes''? he

asked. She couldn't respond so she kissed him passionately with all she had then broke away.

" Does that answer you question?" she asked him while placing the ring on her finger. " It sure does…Mrs. Yamato." he smiled to her and this time he kissed her.

For Lacus this was going to be the most memorable day of her life and she couldn't wait to tell her friends about the great news.

**THE END**

**Authors Note: I really enjoyed writting a Gundam Seed.Destiny story. I am going to post another one altho it's going to be a story instead of a one-shot so I hope people read it :D**


End file.
